forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyoshi Haruka
Appearance Kyoshi is a Ghoul standing around five foot six without her usual ringed combat heels. She has overly long Neapolitan hair, which consists of two overly long ponytails with pink tip ends and an overcut hanging over her left eye, completely done pink. She has near jet black sclera with translucent ion blue eyes. She has a large black lotus symbol tattooed above her shoulder-blades and one on her left thigh. She seems to have the start of Marie Antoinette syndrome, with her nails being a complete jet black color. Like most Ghouls she has semi hooked nails and a small pointed curve to her ears as well as a mouth full of fangs like Chiroptera instead of the usual canine set on Vampires. She is usually seen wearing a bright red Chenogasm which has funeral flowers printed on it in bright shades of red, pink, and yellows. This is matched with her black theater gloves, which have her pink lotus symbol stitched into them. She usually keeps a pair of red stockings, which have large pink nylon stretches across them. This is coupled with her leather ring combat boots. Personality and Interests Interests Kyoshi's interests seem to have a few singular focuses, varied as far as they might be. She has an interest in hunting in any and all forms. As such she will often go out and hunt the wild Chiroptera and Vampire who lose themselves. She does so almost gleefully, having no real regard for how she cuts down. Another interest she has is that in fashion, she will often help to design and create outfits along side Moma within the Cave of Dreams. Most of the clothing she wears were crafted by the two and even now the clothing patterns worn by most were designed by her at one time or another. The interest to which she avidly peruses is that of mechanics, she will spend most of her days taking apart anything from cars to planes and fitting them into new machines, she was even the creator of her chainsaw Carmilla, albeit with a little help from Sky Kazahana, as she could not properly handle the silver. Personality She has an overly playful and flirty personality, which she willingly shows off with no sense of shame. Often known to be the first to tease or even make advances on others, she doesn't seem to have a sense of self control or inhibition which she willingly owns. Always confident and powerful, she is often seen as headstrong to a fault. While she appears to be distant and aloof, this is built up as her personal wall against others. She finds herself trusting and caring for others too quickly, which often leads to her garnering intense emotional connections even if she barely knows the other. Gear Carmilla Carmilla is the name of her chainsaw, an overly large bright red chainsaw with a blade nearly four feet in length with three razor chains each of them spinning at a different angle. The outer left blade spins inwards a hundred miles per hour, the outer right is the opposite. The middle blade spins inwards but is designed to shake left to right along two alternating tracks allowing for friction to tear through what it cuts. Each blade on the chains are made of pure silver, with the oil which coats them is blessed holy oil. The battery inside of the Carmilla is an Aura based battery, to which she runs by herself, though she has been known to let others power the Carmilla. Because it was designed as a holy weapon, Carmilla doesn't accept the power from Kyoshi's aura, but it can accept it from others such as Sky Kazahana or Heibai Yulong. Abilities Species Abilities Ghoulskin Learned Abilities Inherited Abilities Naming Character Trivia Song Category:The Hammer Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Undead Characters